


out of the blue

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Echo Flowers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, death?, murderous echoflowers, sad stuff, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: falling asleep on an echo flower isn't the best of his choices





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can't breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139870) by [androgyndroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgyndroid/pseuds/androgyndroid). 



> ask me about anything you want on my [tumblr](https://www.o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> have some angst because i need to vent in some works
> 
> sorry about the tense change

Your eyes snapped open as soon as something- or someone- squeezed your spine painfully. You gasped and lifted your shirt, yet not before realizing you were in the somewhat gloomy terrain of Waterfall. You'd fallen asleep. 

Observing yourself, you realized that around your spine was wrapped a blue vine.

An echo flower.

You tugged at it, but it only made it worse. You ripped the end from the ground, and void-like soil spilled onto the earth. The cyan grass swished and you stood up, shaking.

How had an echo flower become wrapped around your  _spine?i_

You decided you could deal with it later. It wasn't too painful. _  
_

And so you went.

To your inevitable death, or not so?

* * *

5 years until Frisk was predestined to fall, and one week from the incident, the echo flower had refused to be warped back into the ground. Instead, it had grown, without sunlight or water you did not know how. The vines of the echo flower's root had now mended together, and it had wrapped around your lower ribs. You could tug and pull on the vines, but it only caused a subtle burning feeling. You weren't sure whether you were a fan of this or not but the pain had died down.

Eventually, the vines wrapped around your lower ribs some more, crawling up to your sternum. By now if you moved the vines too much it would just pulse pain, a feeling like a hot iron was trying to scorch your bones. They became itchy. You couldn't let anyone know, though.

You were only a burden after all.

Buds of little petals started to grow and they would illuminate during the night and wherever is was dark. You would whisper quietly whatever they heard. It was interesting but even so you couldn't talk because by now it hurt, it hurt so much and to talk alone send waves of agony throughout him.

Papyrus would ask you if you were okay and you'd just say you were fine even if it hurt to talk and you knew it was a waste of breath.

The vines grew up to your neck and by now you were wearing turtlenecks and scarves to cover them up. The buds of the flower have sprouted into smaller petals and it hurt, it was just torture to do anything. Sometimes people would ask why they could hear their voice quietly after they spoke and you just shrugged, no matter the strain it put on you.

Papyrus didn't notice.

Nobody did.

Good.

The flowers just keep on growing and it hurts, god it's so painful and your mind is clouded with pure hurt. It's worst at night because you can't even breathe, and that's all you can do, and you're stuck in bed. When you try to sleep the vines send fresh stabs of pain throughout you. It's so bad. It hurts so bad and you can't do anything anymore. The flowers mock you, sending your pained yelps back towards you to relish in.

You hate it, you hate it you hate it you hate it  _you hate it so much_.

When they ask you if you're okay you simply nod because anything else is too painful. You don't leave the house anymore.

One time you're in your room and you start coughing because  _god those petals are huge_ and they clog up your throat. What comes out isn't pretty, a blue flower petal that's slimy and slick with your saliva and magic and oh god it hurts so bad.

You can feel the petals of the flower brush against your soul and oh stars it's the worst pain you've ever felt throughout all the resets. It hurts, it hurts so bad and you just want help but you know you can't tell anyone because they'll just be worried about you and you're not important.

You cough so much, bouts sending you against the floor with tears streaking down your face. It feels like someone is burning your insides out and making your drink oil and while they do that they're making you suffocate and cough. It  _hurts,_ it hurts worse than the knowledge that Papyrus will die some day and you'll never see him again because ~~Frisk~~ Chara won't reset.

You can't think straight, you can't breathe. Talking hurts so bad so you stopped doing that too. Papyrus tries to get you to eat food but if you even tried to eat you know the spaghetti won't go down. 

The vines wrap around your soul. You don't leave your room anymore. You tried to pull the petals off but nothing happens, it just hurts even more and you just wish they would hurry up and  _kill you_ because you can't do it yourself. You tug and tug at the vines, it hurts so bad, but eventually one  _snaps_ off and it breaks your bone with it. You don't tell Papyrus.

You can't stop coughing, you can't stop it just keeps on coming and there's more and more and  _more_ petals coming out. You can't puke because it's all gone, you can't cry because it hurts too much and you can't t h i n k because the flowers are torturing your mind clean.

If you cough the flowers cough with you, if you scream they scream with you. You can't even teleport anymore because you've puked all your magic out and you want to heave but the flowers don't let you. They don't let you.

You pull more of the vines off and they break more of your ribs and stars, stars this stabbing pain is worse than your knowledge of the resets. You're being burned beyond repair and your throat is scratchy with vines. The vines creep into your skull and you feel it poking, prodding into you. You wish you could dust and you should but the flowers push your soul together and refuse to let it break. It hurts.

It burns.

It's torture.

Eventually, the flowers are sprouting in your skull and you're blind, you can't see because they took over your magic. You haven't eaten in weeks and you need food, you need water, you need _Papyrus_ but you can't tell him because you locked the door and you can't move.

You feel your bones chipping away and god, god it hurts so bad and you want it to  _stop,_ make it stop make it stop make it  _stop please_ but nothing helps you.

You can't move, the vines wrap around your entire body and you can't breathe and you can't even feel, thank the stars because the pain is gone. It's still there but it doesn't feel like pain- you feel like you with a slight cold but you can't breathe or see or speak.

You're you, but you're immobilized beyond repair and nothing can help you no matter how much you ask for help and try to breathe.

It's a day later and Papyrus gives up trying to enter your room, and Undyne can't break your door down because your dresser is in the way and Alphys says she can help but you can't reply. They all sit behind your door unbeknownst to you, listening as you choke and try to scream. The flowers are killing you but they can't, but then you just can't hold on any longer and-

...they succeed. You've always feared that one day you'd die before your friends and that it would be painful but now you can't help but think that this is the best relief you've ever felt.

You've always feared that one day you'd die before your friends and that it would be painful but now you can't help but think that this is the best relief you've ever felt.

And next reset?

You almost miss the pain.

Almost.

And yet, though you know you've done lots of things regretful of them or not, you never thought that being tortured to death would be on your crossed list of things to do before the resets end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i will hug you
> 
>  
> 
> _shameless self promotions_
> 
>  
> 
> if you want to ask any questions then i have an ask box on [tumblr](www.o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask) that you can check out
> 
> i love comments and i love kudos  
> critique me too if you want


End file.
